Finding Home
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Glitch feels like a stranger in his old home. he goes to DG for comfort and finds his new place. Its very Glitchy


AN This is going to start out highly discombobulated. Just so I don't get attacked, I'm saying now, Its supposed to be.

Scifi owns Tin Man and my soul

I paced slowly around.  
I paced slowly around the room.  
My room.  
They said it was my room.  
But I don't remember it.  
Not even by smell.  
So I paced around a room that was mine. But wasn't.  
Something was missing.  
Missing from here  
Missing from me.  
Not my brain.  
Well yeah, my brain was missing too.  
But something else,something important.  
I looked at the clothes.  
The clothes they had put on me  
The clothes weren't important.  
The green undershirt itched. The white over shirt was too starched and the black crushed velvet jacket was too tight. It buttoned right up to my neck.  
I couldn't breathe in those clothes.  
So I put on my clothes. My 'rags' they had called them.  
They who looked at me in disdain and pity.  
Lots of people looked at me in disdain and pity.

But not DG.  
Never DG.  
She told me I was smart.  
She said it to make me feel better.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
She said she didn't.  
She said that to make me feel better too.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't.  
Well she said it.

And she never looked at me in disdain and pity.  
DG smiled at me.  
DG let me go with her.  
DG let me help her.  
DG trusted me.  
And she didn't call me names.  
Just Glitch.  
I said I was called Glitch and she called me Glitch.  
Not Zipper head.  
Not nutcase.  
Not Headcase.  
Not Convict.  
Not Ambrose.  
Ambrose wasn't an insult.  
I cant remember what it is.  
But its not an insult.  
DG didn't insult me.  
DG was my friend.

She wasn't here.  
Wasn't in the not-mine-my room.  
She was in her room.  
She made sure I knew where her room was.  
And I did.  
I remembered.  
I wanted to see her.  
Talk to her.  
So I....

I glitched.  
I wanted to see DG.  
I glitch less when I'm with people.  
Like Raw and Cain.  
And DG.  
Having my friends nearby helps me focus...helps me focus.  
It gives me purpose. I need to stay near my friends.  
That's why I came to DG s room.  
I knocked.  
DG yelled.

"I can do it I'm fine! Look see?"

I was surprised.  
DG never yelled at me.  
She yelled at Cain once.  
Hah.  
That was great.

Then the door flew open. And DG blinked at me in surprise.

"Glitch? I uhh I thought it was those maids again. They don't think I can dress myself but...."

She blushed and looked down at her dress. It was a nice dress,red with gold trim,that hugged her form.  
It looked very formal. And left her arms bare. Her skin looked really soft.

"Gee DG you look" She looked pretty and nice and very elegant. "You don't look like you,DG."

DG laughed "Thank you Glitch"

The sparkle returned to her eyes. She pulled me into the room.

"I see you abandoned your monkey suit."

"It itched."

She nodded.

"I don't think I ever saw you without that funny little coat. You have very nice arms." I ran a hand up her arm.

She giggled lightly but didn't stop me.

"You smell nice too." I leaned in and cautiously sniffed her neck. She wrapped her arms around me.

I glitched. I must have.  
I wasn't kissing DGs neck a minute ago.  
I pulled away quickly, an apology already on my lips.  
But then DG was on my lips.  
She kissed me.  
Odd that. No girl ever kissed me.  
She must have realized because she started to pull away.  
I kissed her. I hadn't really meant to  
I didn't want to.  
No that's not true.  
I really _really_ wanted to.  
I wanted to kiss DG forever.  
And she wanted me to.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't.  
Yes she did.  
No she didn't.  
I tried to pull away.  
But she wouldn't let me.  
DG hungrily grasped for my kisses.  
She wanted me to kiss her.  
Yes she did.  
Yes she did.  
Yes she did.

I glitched.  
DG stepped out of the room and I glitched.  
She was lying in my arms.  
We were both lying on her bed and she was lying in my arms.  
I got nervous when I saw she wasn't wearing her dress. It lay crumpled on the floor beside my jacket.  
That's right, she had changed.  
She put on her Small blue shirt and Big heavy Jeans.  
She looked like DG again.  
The DG I loved.  
I should probably tell her that.


End file.
